The instant invention relates to hardware for picture frames and more particularly to a turn button for releasably retaining the back of a picture frame, or a portion of the back thereof with respect to the remainder of the picture frame.
Turn buttons comprising pivotally mounted sheet metal retaining arms are widely used for releasably retaining various components of picture frames in position during use. However, the main applications for turn buttons are generally for either retaining the backs of picture frames in position relative to the respective frame portions thereof or for retaining the door back portions of picture frame backs in position relative to the remaining portions of the respective backs thereof. In this regard, when a turn button is utilized in connection with a picture frame which includes a back comprising a single, continuous, uninterrupted panel made from a sheet material, such as cardboard, it is normally secured to the rear side of the peripheral frame portion of the picture frame so that the turn button is pivotable inwardly for retaining the picture frame back in position during use. On the other hand, when a turn button is utilized in connection with a picture frame which includes a back comprising a peripheral portion and an integrally formed rearwardly pivotable door back portion which is adapted to provide access to the interior of the picture frame, the turn button is normally pivotally secured to the peripheral portion of the back so that it can be utilized for retaining the door back portion in position during use.
The most common type of heretofore available turn button comprises an elongated generally oval-shaped planar member which is blanked from a sheet metal and which has an aperture formed adjacent one end thereof. However, it has been found that turn buttons of this general type have several disadvantages. First, it has been found that because turn buttons of this type are generally blanked from sheet metals they often have relatively sharp edges which can scratch or mar the backs of picture frames as the turn buttons are pivoted. This is particularly true when turn buttons of this type are used on picture frame backs which include rearwardly facing felt laminates or the like. Second, because turn buttons of this type are generally substantially planar in configuration, they can be difficult for users to manipulate for pivoting them between operative and inoperative positions thereof. Even still further, because of the substantially planar generally symmetrical configurations of most heretofore available turn buttons, it has not been possible to manipulate them with vibratory feeder assemblies to enable them to be assembled in automated assembly operations.
The instant invention provides a turn button for a picture frame which represents a significant improvement over the heretofore available turn buttons. In particular, the instant invention provides a turn button which can be easily pivoted between operative and inoperative positions on the back of a picture frame without scoring or marring portions of the picture frame. Still more specifically, the turn button of the instant invention comprises an elongated metal body portion having opposite first and second side surfaces and opposite first and second ends, and first and second raised bosses on the first side surface adjacent the first and second ends, respectively. The first boss has an aperture therethrough and it is preferably formed so that it includes a substantially flat face portion. The second boss is preferably formed in a smooth, rounded configuration. The first and second bosses are preferably both raised by approximately the same amount relative to the first side surface of the body portion. Further the turn button preferably includes a third raised boss on the second side surface of the body portion between the first and second bosses.
Accordingly, for use and operation of the turn button of the instant invention the turn button is pivotally secured to the rear side of the frame portion of a picture frame or to the peripheral portion of a picture frame back utilize a fasting element, such as a screw or a rivet, which extends through the aperture in the first raised boss. The turn button is assembled so that the first and second raised bosses face the adjacent rearwardly facing portions of the picture frame, and accordingly as the turn button is pivoted, the face portion of the first boss is rotated on the adjacent rearwardly facing surface of the picture frame. Further, the only other portion of the turn button which actually contacts the picture frame is the rounded second boss which, because of its rounded configuration, is not likely to scratch or cause damage to the back of the picture frame as the turn button is pivoted. Further, because the turn button includes a third raised boss on the second side thereof, the turn button can be more easily manipulated by a user by grasping or pushing the third raised boss on the second side of the turn button in order to pivot the latter between the operative and inoperative positions thereof. Even still further, because the turn button is formed in an irregular configuration, which includes the first, second and third raised bosses, it is possible to position the turn button in a predetermined orientation utilizing a vibratory feeder. Hence, the turn button can be effectively assembled on a picture frame utilizing an automated assembly machine.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an improved turn button for a picture frame.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a turn button which is adapted to be secured to a picture frame and which is pivotable relative to the picture frame without causing damage to the back thereof.
An even still further object of the instant invention is to provide an effective turn button which can be oriented in a vibratory feeder for assembling the turn button utilizing an automated assembly apparatus.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.